The present invention relates to a surgically implantable prosthesis and more specifically to a multi-lumen high profile mammary implant.
Mammary implants are known in the prior art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,842,775; 3,189,921; 3,293,663; 3,366,975; 3,559,214; 3,665,520; 3,683,424; 3,852,832; 3,860,969; 3,883,902; 3,902,198; 3,919,724; and 3,986,213.
These aforementioned prior art patents show the advances made, especially in the materials constituting the implant including the silicone envelope for the implant and the silicone gel filler as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,431,878; 2,541,851; 3,020,260; and 3,445,420.
Major problems with the mammary implants made in accordance with the prior art disclosures are the lack of projection and the eventual distortion of the implant, both of which provide a cosmetically unattractive result. Several advances have been made to overcome these problems as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,787, which utilizes a single container filled with gels of different densities and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,274, which utilizes an inner and outer container or lumen constituting the implant device.
A two-lumen mammary implant is currently marketed by McGhan Medical Corporation which includes an inner silicone envelope which is filled with silicone gel and an outer silicone elastomer inflatable shell which is initially unfilled and is filled upon use with a normal saline to adjust the total volume of the implant. The implant includes a posterior leaf valve for filling the outer shell.
Despite the advances made as indicated by the prior art patents, the implants still have the disadvantage of not providing high projection and in certain cases not maintaining their desired shape after implantation.